Une étude en pourpre
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: 216 avant J.-C. Un sénateur assassiné. Une mystérieuse fiole. Et surtout, quatre lettres énigmatiques, gravées dans le plancher. Et voilà dans quoi John, ancien légionnaire rescapé de la bataille de Cannes, fut entraîné par un colocataire loufoque, mais ô combien brillant... [Challenge Mai du collectif NONAME]


**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Steve Moffat et à la BBC

 **Notes:** Texte réalisé dans le cadre du challenge de mai sur le thème "Hier encore", pour lequel le but était d'écrire un UA historique. Et autant la période (l'antiquité) a été facile à trouver, autant j'ai séché sur le thème et le fandom... jusqu'à avoir le déclic. Donc me voilà, sur un fandom sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris, partie pour une fic à chapitre se basant, comme le titre le laisse deviner, sur une adaptation de la première histoire de Sherlock Holmes... au temps de la république romaine, et plus particulièrement de la deuxième guerre punique.

Par manque de temps, examens obligent, le prologue est assez court et sert à poser le cadre, mais une grande partie de la suite est déjà écrite sous forme de plan.

 **Question subsidiaire:** "En tant qu'auteur, quelles sont tes inspirations du moment?" C'est difficile à dire, parce que pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de sources d'inspirations. En fait, c'est assez simple, il me suffit d'avoir un coup de coeur pour un anime (parce que oui, même si je lis pas mal de films et regarde aussi des séries, c'est ce qui m'inspire le plus...) pour me sentir inspirée. Donc pas mal de choses pour le moment, mais si je devais citer les principales, ce serait Kuroko no Basket et l'Attaque des titans.

Alors, un, deux, trois, préparez-vous à atteindre la vitesse de 88 miles à l'heure et... retour ver le passé!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bleu.

Le ciel qui s'étend à l'infini, d'un bleu si intense qu'il lui en brûlait presque les yeux tandis qu'il fixait la palissade de bois brun qui se détachait contre l'horizon.

Vert.

L'herbe riche de la plaine de leurs ancêtres, une terre riche et fertile, propice aux travaux des champs et aux labours, dont les poètes chanteront encore la beauté pour, l'espérait-il, encore des siècles et des siècles.

Brun.

Les robes des chevaux nerveux, piaffant, qui sentaient la lourdeur précédent la bataille et peinaient à être réprimés par leurs cavaliers.

Gris

La cuirasse de l'envahisseur qui courrait vers eux tandis qu'au son des trompettes et des tubas de cuivre, il s'élançait vers eux en criant.

Le glaive tiré en chuintant hors de son fourreau, avant de s'abattre sur l'adversaire, encore et encore.

Rouge.

Tout était rouge.

La lame autrefois brillante - cet matin encore, mais cela lui semblait si loin - de son épée.

La fleur qui s'étendait, en vastes arabesques, sur le corps autrefois fort et puissant du mercenaire grec.

L'herbe autrefois verte de la plaine, désormais rougie par le sang.

Un peu du sien – il sentait encore la douleur dans son épaule, là où un glaive ennemi s'était enfoncé, profitant d'un défaut de la cuirasse -, un peu des leurs.

Mais beaucoup des nôtres, songeait-il avec regret, tandis que son épée transperçait à nouveau un ennemi.

Du rouge encore, et pour toujours.

Car autours de lui, tout n'était plus que sang, sang et bruit, et le reste du monde semblait avoir cessé d'exister.

Les signaux désordonnés des trompettes, étouffées par la clameur de la bataille.

Les invectives des centurions et décurions qui n'étaient désormais plus guère suivies.

Les cris de rage entremêlés d'impuissance tandis que l'ampleur de la tragédie qui s'abattait sur eux s'imposait dans leurs esprits.

Les râles d'agonies de ses camarades tandis que le piège mortel d'Hannibal se refermait sur eux, les emprisonnant implacablement dans son étau.

Il aurait voulu ne plus rien entendre.

Il aurait voulu ne plus rien voir.

Ni le ciel bleu d'azur, ni les taches brunes des charognards qui tournoyaient désormais dans le ciel, attendant leur heure pour plonger à leur tour sur le champ de bataille.

Ni le regard désormais vide de ses compagnons, qui ne verraient plus jamais aucune couleur.

Le vieux Caius qui avait déjà survécu à trois campagnes et qui espérait bien pouvoir regagner ses pénates au bout de la quatrième.

Quintus, qui avait toujours une plaisanterie ou un mot grivois aux lèvres et dont l'optimisme, contagieux, leur mettait toujours du baume au cœur lors des moments difficiles.

Mais aussi Publius, qui parlait toujours avec emphase de cette fille de sa cité qu'il comptait épouser, mais avec laquelle il ne convolerait finalement jamais, le discret Marcus, mais aussi Flavius, Cornelius, Tiberius,…

Tiberius…

Leur benjamin, conscrit trois semaines seulement après avoir atteint l'âge d'homme.

Tiberius, qui rêvait du fracas des armes, de la gloire acquise sur le champ de bataille. Qui parlait avec ardeur de ces héros – Achille, Diomède, Enée,…- qu'il admirait tant et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir égaler.

Tiberius qui, comme tant d'autres, ne survivrait pas à sa première bataille, fauché dans l'âge tendre de sa jeunesse.

Il aurait voulu effacer cette vision de son esprit. Ne plus jamais voir leurs yeux morts tournés vers cette lumière qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais.

Vaine espérance, il le savait.

Car chaque nuit, inlassablement, John était replongé dans l'enfer de Cannes.


End file.
